nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagger
Tandy Bowen is half of the vigilante duo known as Cloak & Dagger. After a drug-related experiment awakened her powers, she became the personification of light, able to generate light and use it both offensively or defensively. Origin Tandy Bowen was a sixteen-year-old girl who grew up in Shaker Heights, Ohio, a suburb of Cleveland where many wealthy people live. Bowen's mother, Melissa, was a celebrated and self-centered model who had become rich not only from her own career but also from receiving her previous husband's estate. Tandy's father had left for India seeking "spiritual rebirth." Subsequently Melissa married Phillip Carlisle. Although kind, Tandy was still hurt by her father's leaving and did not accept Phillip. Feeling unloved, Tandy turned for affection to an older teenager named Rob Daltry. But when he left for college shortly thereafter, the despondent Tandy left home on a bus for New York City. While there, a man tried to rob her, but was stopped by Tyrone Johnson. She bought him food and the two learned about each other. Simon Marshall and his men rounded up the runaways offering them food and shelter. Naive, Tandy agreed, and Tyrone went with her suspecting things were wrong. There, they were knocked unconscious and injected with a designer drug the Maggia wished to use as a replacement for heroin. Because of genetic factors, Tyrone and Tandy survived while the others died due to the drugs' effects. They escaped, jumping into the river, and both began manifesting superhuman powers. Tyrone found himself swimming alone in what appeared to be total Darkness. He believed Tandy somehow escaped away from him until he saw her glowing brightly with white light. He felt himself drawn to her and made his way over. Once the pair reached the shore they were attacked by Marshall's men, but the men were consumed and defeated by Tandy and Tyrone's new found powers. The two became Cloak and Dagger, pledging to protect other young people from the dangers they had encountered. Tandy became fiercely loyal to Cloak. The two being runaways, they often found themselves hungry and homeless and ended up moving into a church where Father Delgado resided. Power and Abilities As a mutate, Dagger has the ability to create psionic light daggers which travel wherever she wills them, and which drain living beings of vitality ("life-force") when struck. Her light daggers also have the capacity to cure certain persons of drug addictions, and can alleviate Cloak's hunger for light. Her powers can be used for a variety of effects: Living Light Generation: Dagger generates a form of living light which is actually life-force. She produces much more than normal humans do, but is usually conservative in the use of her powers. Overuse of her powers could be fatal. Dagger generates and stores this life-force energy automatically. If she goes for more than a week or so without using her powers she will become fevered and delirious, and eventually discharge her energy involuntarily. Light Daggers: Tandy can form 6-inch light daggers which she can throw from her fingertips. Her daggers may automatically form under certain conditions, such as another person in danger. The maximum effective range is unknown, but the daggers seem to weaken with further distance. Tandy has a limited ability to control their flight and reinforce them by compelling them to seek targets. They can track a being, but it is most effective when searching for Cloak. Those hit by these knives have their own life-force disrupted. Dagger can then drain a portion of their life-force; enough to kill if she wishes. Normally she chooses to leave them in a state of shock where they will see a vision of how their life might be different. The experience is powerful enough to make most individuals rethink their choices, although a hardened criminal or evil being is unlikely to change their ways. Living Light Detoxification: Tandy's light energy can also purge a person, removing all manner of toxins, drugs, and other malignant substances from their system. Living Light Manipulation: Nonliving objects are unaffected by her daggers; sometimes Tandy can redirect the daggers after they ricochet, other times the daggers are dispersed if they hit a non-living thing. She can project her life-force energy in a diffused manner, allowing her to illuminate dark areas as if by natural light. Tandy can also project her 'light' into Cloak's dimension to feed his 'hunger.' She is unharmed when traveling through his dimension and can pass this protection to others. Other abilities: Dagger is naturally quite graceful, agile, and acrobatic, and received formal training a ballet dancer prior to running away from home. She then gained considerable experience at street-fighting during her time on the streets. She uses her physical skills in combination with her light powers to maximum effect when in battle. Category:Protagonists